


A Fond Farewell

by Heikitsune25



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lots of Cum, Romance, Sex, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: After the grand battle with Gauis and Muzet, Jude never really expected to see his beloved Milla again. But to his luck she came back. For that whole night, she kept cumming and cumming for him....Tags: A little romance, big cock, lots of cum, cum inflationCommissioned by anonymous





	A Fond Farewell

A Fond Farewell

  
Jude Mathis fell back on the soft bed of the inn with tired sigh. To say toady was eventful would be a drastic understatement. Not only had he fought a god, he fought a god like man, and probably recreated the whole world order. And he is still only fifth-teen.

'And now I have to someone how explain to mom and dad how I have the 'Great Maxwell' as a girlfriend.'

Although to call Milla his girlfriend would be a little off. They didn't really confess, but the kiss she gave him before she vanished spoke volumes. Still, while she did say she was going to see him again, he wondered how-

The knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Getting up he answered it. Expecting Alvin, Elize, or even Leia to be at the door.

Not Milla herself, smiling shyly at him.

"Mil-Mph!?" Jude was quickly silenced by Milla's lips on his. Like the powerhouse of woman, she is, Milla took command. Closing The door with her foot, while pushing them both on the bed. Jude, even in his shock, didn't hesitant to warp his arms around and return her fire with his own.

Landing on the bed, Milla finally let her lips part form his. Smiling down at him, her red eyes burning with deep hunger.

"I wanted to finish were we left off." The goddess whispered dangerously.

Jude only blushed under her forceful nature.

"Is what I like to say…" Now Milla blushed. Turning her head away as she admitted. "But…I honestly don't' know human mating rituals that much…."

Jude gave an exasperated look. 'Same 'ol Milla….'

Still, he himself isn't exactly an expert at sex. But he is a doctor and a master martial artist. Let's see what he can do he can do with that.

"Uh, how about I take this one Milla." Jude suggested.

"Hm!" Milla eyes sparkled. A little too excited and interested in 'human intercourse.' "It is only natural for men to take the lead on this issue!"

Jude sighed, but he gutted his fears and leaned in to kiss Milla again. Flipping them over so he was leaning over her. His hands roamed over her body. Going down her sides and up to her breast. Rubbing her large bosom through her clothes. Admiring their plush feeling while his other hand tickled down her legs and in her panties.

Milla moaned in Jude's lips as her his fingers slid inside her moisten slit. His finger's gentle darting in and out of her. With his thumb toying with clit. Milla's legs started to squeeze around Jude's hand electric shudders going up her back.

"Ah! J-Jude!" The goddess gasp, pulling her lips form Jude in a long moan. "Something is-Ah!?"

Milla came with a shudder and whimper. Her pussy lips sizing up around Jude's fingers and squeezed like a viper.

'Well,' Jude thought as he removed his dipping fingers. 'She's definitely wet enough now.'

"Um, I think we should remove your…" Jude gestured to Milla's white soaked panties. Not getting a response out his panting lover.

The high sprite was dazed from her post orgasm. Only giving a small nod in response. Jude slowly took off her underwear. Watching Milla's twitching body response to the soft cloth rubbing against her skin.

Milla, in a daze, spoke. "Wow…that was…great…" In her befuddled state, she noticed a very large bulge in Jude's pants.

"Ah!" Milla, still tingling form her orgasm, leaned up and grabbed Jude's belt.

"Whoa!? M-Milla!?" Jude stammered as he felt the mighty spirt tug at his pants.

"The famed one-eyed monsters that make women ahegao and lose their minds!" Milla said a little too excited. "To be honest I've been wondering what yours's looks like Jude."

Clutching the bridge of his nose at Milla's words, Jude sighed, "Where did you learn to say stuff like that?"

"Oh. Alvin gave me a book about human mating." Milla waved off his question as she stared at the throbbing beast in Jude's pants.

'Note to self: punch Alvin. Through a wall.' Jude was brought out his revenge plan when felt his pants start to leave his waist.

"Ah wait! Milla!"

However, his lover wasn't listening as she pulled Jude's boxers down with excited glee.

"Now, Jude show me your 'beas-Ack!?"

A massive rod of meat slapped the great Maxwell in the face. Jude's cock is a full foot and a half of thick veins and a large bulbous head. Milla looked up at the hot member as it twitched against her face in shock. While Jude rub his head awkwardly.

"How…did you hide this?" Milla asked a universal question.

"I uh…use a few artes and mediate. A lot." Jude coughed awkwardly. "It gets really hard to focuses when...um your around."

"Hard indeed…" Mila gulped. But she felt a sense of pride knowing that she could drive Jude wild.

"This is…meant to go inside of me?" Milla took her finger and traced one of the thick vines of Jude's shaft.

The young doctor shivered at the Milla's fingers tickling his shaft. "W-Well the female vigana can hold up to seven inches and expand q-quite a bit. A-And with you being a spirt I-I don't think you have to worry too much."

Milla only dumbly nodded her head. Not really paying much attention to what he was saying. She was practically mesmerized by his shaft, which didn't ease Jude's nervousness.

"Um how about we take it slow." Jude suggested. Moving back so his cock wouldn't be resting on Milla's nose, Jude brought the dazed spirt back to her sense with a sweet kiss. Milla reacted by gripping the back of Jude's head. Bring him down on the bed with her, she let her tongue dance around his.

His hands went back to her bust. Rubbing, and creasing her curvy chest while his lips attacked her neck. His lover purred at his actions.

Milla gasped as she felt Jude's member start poking at her soaked entrance. The bulbous head slowly started to push open her folds.

"Ah!" The grand sprite, expecting a painful gasp, involontlry buck of her hips and gasp of pleasure. As more and more of Jude's cock pushed into her, Milla felt her chest tingle with ecstasy. In her eagerness, her legs entrapped Jude and pulled him in. Forcing more than half a foot of his cock in her.

"Agh!?" Mi-Milla!" Jude grunted as his dick felt like it was going to exploded. The grand spirit's honey pot feels just amazing as he thought. Milla's cunt lovingly squeezed Jude like a vice, hungrily trying to coax his seed out him.

Milla gasped at how wide she was spread open. Jude's massive shaft, twitched and pulsed inside her. Looking between the two of them, down at her belly, she can see a bulge in the form of Jude's cock. The sight aroused Milla even more. Her over exactment and wanderlust made her want more. She pushed Jude in deeper, wanting nothing more than to have him fill her to burst.

"Wai-wait! Mill-AH!?" Milla didn't listen to him, forcing his cock in her completely. And making Jude cum like a horse.

"Ugh!" The martial artist lost his control and flooded Milla's pussy white. Thick jizz pulsed out Milla's hungry twat as it became too much to hold. The grand sprite shuddered as she felt her belly actually grow a little form all the cum Jude pumped into her.

Milla moaned in delight at being so filled, however Jude, after coming down from his post-orgasm, is a little less enthusiastic on his pre-mature ejaculation.

"Uh...well this is-It's very common for young men on his first time to-um- "

Milla's hand on his head clammed him down. Smiling kindly at him while his heart skipped a beat.

"Your always so uptight." Milla giggled. "You need to loosen up a little. You sure did that to me."

Jude blushed as he realized just how much he loved this woman. This would be their last night for who knows how long. He wouldn't be able to call himself a man if he didn't take advantage of this.

Taking Milla's advice, Jude started to thrust his hips. Pumping his full shaft in and out of her at slow gingerly pace. Milla hummed at jolts of bless shot up her back with every push of Jude's hips. She urge the young doctor to go faster with little nip at his neck. Jude obliged her. Pumping his hips, his groans melded with Milla's while his gentling thrusting turning into a rough fucking.

Letting go of his nervousness, Jude let his more brassier instincts take over. Letting his hips turn into a blur and pound Milla with great fever. The great sprit below him moaned with wanton lust. Grabbing Jude's hair and bringing him into a powerful kiss as she rutted with him.

Pushing her hips up in time with his thrust, the great Maxwell turned into a pleasurable mess. Moaning a grunting with nothing but Jude's ramming cock in her mind. Her belly shrunk and grew with every rough movement of hips. Jude's beast of cock nearly reshaping her for its own gains.

"Ju-Jude! I am-I am-Ah~!" Milla came with blazing passion. Slamming her hips up while Jude practically pounded her into his bed. Her twitching pussy, made the young doctor groan and unleash his thick ropes of jizz. Deep in Milla's womb, his bulbous head fired blast of cum in her.

"Ah…" Milla lead her head panting in the bed enjoying her afterglow. Just like those books Alvin had lent her. Next, they cuddle with each other, talk about kids, and then-

"Eh!? Jude!?" Jude flipped her over so her rear is in the air, has other plans. With her human lover bent over her assaulting her neck with loving pecks and nicks of his teeth. He rock hard cock threaten to spilt her entrance open.

With one hand on her hips, and another groping her breast, Jude whispered the words that made Milla's heart, and her pussy, pulse eagerly.

"I am not done yet…."

"Ah~!" Is Milla's response as Jude doubled his rough love making and rammed his dick deep into her. Pistoning his hips madly, Jude held nothing back. His hands roughly squeezing her voluptuous butt and marshmallow breast. His balls slapping at Milla's clit made her scream and shake in lust.

As kind of a young man Jude is, even he can't help but just let himself go and enjoy Milla's body. For the past half-a-year he meet and went on this journey with Milla, his grand sprit of a lover has been unknowingly teasing the hell out him. He still doesn't understand why Milla chose the body of an actual goddess for her human form. Nor why she would such a damnable short skit that hugs her tight butt. And a top that honestly barely covered her bouncing breast so willingly; he blames Ivar for that.

As he nibbled Milla's ear, making her scream out a lustful curse, Jude remembered all those times her skirt would fly up in a fight. Or how she would be a little too close to him, laying her boobs on his head just to see what book he was reading. And the fact she did all that unintentionally, only made it harder every night when he had to meditate keep down his raging boner.

Jude is taking out all those lustful thoughts and feelings out on her now. He let his cock rage inside her. Pounding her senselessly and demanded her to be his. Milla willingly let him leave bright red hickeys on her neck and back. Throwing her head back to take his lips and kiss him. Returning Jude's passion tenfold with her swaying hips.

"M-Milla!" Jude growled as he felt his next wave of jizz about blew form him.

"Y-Yes! Fill me Jude!" Milla moaned with unearthly desire and got her wish.

Jude gave a mighty shove, and let his hung shaft fire another huge load in Milla's already over stuffed pussy. Thick white sperm fired out of Milla's quivering lips and stained the already messy bed. Her belly growing another two sizes while Jude light humped each load deepening into her. Giving sudden, and strong stabs at her womb with every jet of jizz.

"Phew…" Jude let out a tired sigh. Slowly pulling his, shockingly still hard shaft, out of Milla. The young doctor sat down to regain some of his lost energy that Milla had stolen from him.

"Um…" Jude suddenly turned red as he realized he has just railed the great Maxwell. The beautiful blonde bombshell was panting heavily. Her twitching ass high in the air as her pussy oozed out a copious amount of his cum.

The sexual depraved scene made his dick jerk, still eager for another round. But it maybe be good to take a rest first.

"Um…Maybe I should get a towel-…M-Milla?"

Jude started to sweat at the look of predatory lust in Milla's glowing eyes.

"Wha-!?" Milla pounced on Jude like a cat. Pinning him down to the bed and straddling his waist. His massive member twitching against the crack of Milla's rear.

She growled with playful lick of her lips. Jude had forgotten about Milla's dangerous over eagerness and curiosity.

"Not bad Jude. I always knew you always had a beast in you." Milla smiled. "Now then. I am curious on how big I can get."

Milla shifted back rising her hips above Jude's cock, and slammed down. Engulfing the mighty member with shuddering orgasm. Throwing her head back as her pussy spasmed and twitched while Jude moaned below her.

Milla wasted no time and dancing on Jude's cock. Rolling and bouncing her hips so her greedy little pussy can milk her little human for all he's worth. Although judging form her bloated belly, Jude is anything but little.

"By the four Jude!" Milla put her arms on Jude's legs. Leaning back, with her breast bouncing wildly, Milla rode her lover with maddening passion. Crashing her hips down on his relentlessly. Moaning her arousal to the air when Jude took hold of her hips. Trying to keep up with Milla frantic rocking, Jude took hold of the great sprit's powerful ass.

Jude tried to thrust in time with Milla but to no avail. Like Jude had let all his lust go before, Milla is returning the deed in full. Unable to get enough of him filling her completely. Expanding her quivering pussy to its limits and battering her womb. It was so enthralling she refused to hold back her screams of joy.

"MI-Milla!" Jude grunted out a desperate warning. Bearing his teeth as he tried to hold back. "If you keep this up- "

"Go ahead Jude!" Milla declared hearts forming in her eyes as she gasped. "Cum! Fill my pussy! Stain me with your seed!"

Jude came with a loud roar as Milla slammed her hips down on his and fallowed his lead. Both of relax their climax with near window shattering screams. Jude's dick pumped another hefty load inside of her. Thick shot after thick shot of cum roared out his cock and into Milla's rapidly expanding belly. While the grand sprit herself was left in gasping twitching state. Her pussy weakly squirting as she moaned with her head titled back.

When Milla came down form her orgasm induced high, she placed herself on Jude's chest. Sighing contently with happy smile on her face. Jude let out his own weary sigh. Even with his might shaft twitching eagerly in Milla's warm womb, he was utterly tired.

'And we probably woke everyone else up too with how loud we were.'

"Oh. Jude!" Milla, though drenched in sweat, looked at Jude with playful eyes. "Your still hard!"

"Uh don't worry about-it!?" Jude squeaked as Milla gripped his cock.

"No way! It's a woman's responsibly to drain her man's dick!" Milla then titled her head in thought. "At least that's what that book said…"

Jude gulped at those implications. "I am not getting much sleep tonight…"

-OOO-

  
Jude let his head rolled back with a lustful groan at four in the morning. Milla, with a pregnant belly full of Jude's cum, kneeled between his legs. Her breast hugging what they could of his monstrous cock. Milla Pumped her breast up and down while bathing what she couldn't fit in her cleavage with her tongue.

Jude's shaft twitched in Milla's mouth. The great Maxwell hummed at the thick taste on her lips. Wiggling her thighs to try and ease the heat between her legs as hot cum dripped from her used pussy. Making a sticky mess on the floor and between her thighs.

Bobbing her head in time with shifting her chest, Milla enjoyed the grunts and groans Jude made. Her nipples, harden in excitement, rubbed against it each other. Getting sweet sighs form her filled lips.

"M-Milla." Jude groaned between his teeth. "I am going to cum!"

Milla smiled and only incased the movement of her breast. "On my face Jude! Cum all over me!"

Jude's cock gave a rapid fire of jizz spurting from its tip. Not as strong as his normal load, but it did its job of covering Milla in white. Viscous cum splatter over Milla's forehead and covered her cheeks. The great spirt close her eyes as a rather powerful spurt slapped her in the face. Her mouth is far from speared with some cum slipping down her tongue and edges of her mouth.

"Mmm…" Milla licked her lips. Savoring Jude's sperm as the young man himself fell back on his bed. Utterly exhausted as his cock finally deflated. After nearly eight hours of none stop sex, Jude was allowed to rest.

Milla, looking nine months pregnant with Jude's cum floating in her belly, lick the healthy jizz off her face.

"Hmm…" Milla thought as she "This isn't that bad…Jude!"

Milla, still energetic, got on the bed with her tired human. "Do you think your cum would make an excellent ingredient for some you're cooking?"

The young doctor gave a tired and happy sigh as he patted Milla's head. "Don't ever change. Milla…"


End file.
